


she loves control (sometimes)

by Jazzfordshire



Series: you look way too good (to leave this up to luck) [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I got very carried away, Oral, Sex at work, and then after they have soft beautiful sex like the soulmates they are, gentle fisting, kara is a service top happy to provide it, lena is a power bottom who needs some stress relief, shameless self indulgence because that long sleeved dress has me deceased, some power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: “Slower.” Lena sounds just the tiniest bit breathless, and her thighs are trembling, but her gaze is steely and sure.Kara blinks, licking her lips and digging her nails into Lena’s thighs. “But, I thought - I thought you had a conference call?”“I do.”The implication sets in, and Kara can actually feel her own hips stuttering in response to the idea like some kind of Pavlovian muscle memory. Lena is going to take her conference call and fight for the fate of her company, and Kara is going to kneel here under her very open desk and make her come.ORLena has the world’s most stressful week, and Kara wants to help. And, if she maybe kind of likes it when Lena bosses her around? Well…that’s just a convenient bonus.





	she loves control (sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh.....it's done?

Kara walks into L-Corp on a Tuesday afternoon, lunch in hand, to complete pandemonium.

Phones in the front lobby are ringing off the hook, the secretaries looking harried as they direct calls while trying to deal with impatient-looking businesspeople drumming their fingers on the desks.

Shaking her head and trying to process the cacophony of sound into isolated conversations to get an idea of what on _earth_ has happened since she spoke to Lena on the phone this morning, Kara heads to the elevator, only to see it slide open with a cool _ding_. The scene that greets her on the other side of the polished chrome doors obliterates all the plans she might have had for the day.

Lena sweeps out onto the polished floor, heels clacking and a swarm of chattering people in her wake, and she is dressed to _kill_. 

Her dress isn’t even revealing. In fact, it’s basically a turtleneck. It’s tight-fitting, sure, and deep blue, but the sleeves drape in elegant ruffles all the way down to her wrists, and the skirt reaches her knees. The tight fabric rises high over her collar and up her neck, just barely concealing the freckle that rests on Lena’s throat – the one Kara has run her tongue over a thousand times, the one that Lena _sometimes_ lets her mark with small hickeys despite the fact that it usually means she has to wear high collars and concealer for a week. 

No, it isn’t that the dress shows Lena’s skin. In fact, Kara finds herself even more fascinated with the lack thereof. It’s the way she wears the outfit – with killer heels, and blood-red lipstick, and a high ponytail so perfectly coiffed that it might as well be armour. Lena looks like she’s going into battle, and it’s making Kara tingle in places that should _not_ tingle during a work day. And to top it all off, her face is set in a look that would make the strongest constitution wither. She looks serious. And she looks _pissed_.

Even with her attention pulled in a hundred directions, her eyes drift across the lobby and find Kara almost immediately. Her shoulders visibly drop slightly, and she waves off two people – one holding a clipboard and the other gesturing emphatically at something on his phone – to make her way to where Kara stands. She looks her up and down as she walks, her eyes dragging from Kara’s shoes to her fitted slacks and casual black v-neck all the way to her hair, in a low bun at the base of her neck. There’s a flash of something in her eyes, the hunger that never ceases to make Kara feel hot and limber and ready.

But it disappears as quickly as it comes, and that stoic expression comes back before she’s even close enough to touch.

“Kara.” Lena sounds exhausted, and she’s definitely distracted as she offers a quick kiss on the cheek with hardly a smile. “I know I promised lunch, but something has come up. Clearly.”

The ‘something’ turns out to be a colossal mess.

Several board members have apparently taken it upon themselves to try to oust Lena on the grounds of ‘mental instability that calls into question recent business decisions’, calling for an emergency board meeting and completely fucking up Lena’s week, if her stress level is any indication. Kara arrived just in time to see the chaos of L-Corp stock threatening to plummet and shareholders demanding updates on the state of corporate leadership. Lena insists that she just needs to deal with the last of the snakes left over by Lex and Lillian’s term, but she’s clearly in crisis management mode.

“Gosh – Lena, are you going to be okay?”

Lena answers with a cool eyebrow raise that makes Kara regret asking the question.

“I’ve been in much worse scenarios, trust me. The board just needs to be put in their place again.” The tone in her voice, the casual reminder of her position, only fuels the internal fire that Kara has been trying to soothe for the last few minutes.

Kara is almost relieved when they’re interrupted. A middle-aged man in a gray suit has been hovering around the edges of their conversation ever since Lena entered the lobby, and finally he seems to seize his oppourtunity – he storms over, his self-importance radiating from him before he even opens his mouth.

“Lena. I had a 10:30 meeting with you, and your secretary has been brushing me off all morning –“

“Miss Luthor.”

That seems to stop him in his tracks. “Excuse me?”

“You may address me as ‘Miss Luthor’, Mr. Taylor. I don’t make a habit of being on a first-name basis with people who cling to Morgan Edge’s imprisoned coattails. Perhaps next time you request an appointment, you’ll have the foresight to realize that I cancelled it _yesterday_.”

With that, Lena turns crisply on her 6-inch heel and strides back towards the group at the elevator, her high ponytail swishing dramatically and hitting both the steadily reddening Mr. Taylor and Kara in the face. The man in question turns on his own heel and heads for the door, pulling out his cellphone with clear rage in his expression, and Kara is left alone and gaping after Lena’s retreating form.

As if she’s only just now realized that Kara isn’t following her, Lena turns back and quirks a brow in her direction.

It takes Kara a few seconds to feel comfortable moving her legs without putting a foot through the marble floor. When she finally manages to catch up to her, careful of every step, Lena stops before they can reach the elevators.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Kara.” She touches Kara’s arm, clearly attempting to reassure her in the face of her lack of verbality for the last few minutes despite the group of people who are still impatiently waiting on her attention. “And I wish I could do lunch, but I really don’t have the time right now. I have a meeting.” It’s a dismissal, however soft, and Kara knows it – vaguely, she realizes that she should be hurt by the almost brusque way it’s delivered.

But she...isn’t. Instead she feels sort of funny all over, after this whole strange morning of watching Lena in her work element. She feels tense. She feels...hot. 

The way Lena is acting is _hot_. She’s commanding, and serious, and downright _bitchy_.

_Am I getting worked up over her being **mean**?_

“It’s…fine. Totally fine.” Kara finally manages to stammer, nodding emphatically and not entirely sure why. “We can – I’ll leave it in your office, so you can – later.”

Lena nods, kisses her on the cheek, and then she’s gone.

Kara stands blinking in the bright light of the lobby for a few seconds before she heads to the stairs.

She means to just duck into Lena’s office, leave the food on her desk so that she doesn’t forget to eat like she usually does, and then leave. Honestly. She has a lot of work of her own to do, and Lena clearly has a hundred things that need her attention.

But when she’s on the same floor and Lena is _right there_ , it’s so easy to tune her sensitive hearing into the room down the hall. And from there, it’s only natural that she takes a moment to soothe herself with Lena’s heartbeat, the rustle of papers and the click of her heels as she paces and murmurs to herself in preparation for the meeting.

And, so, she gets a little lost in it. The meeting begins, and somewhere in the back of her head, Kara registers that she’s now sitting down and not anywhere in the vicinity of leaving the building. People filter into the meeting room, making small talk but seeming to quiet under Lena’s gaze. When the last person arrives there’s a bit of a tizzy – people murmuring, and a bit of drama over where the man sits – and then finally, Lena begins.

“Now that we’re all here…” She says, her tone pointed at whoever was late, and Kara shivers.

Without question, Lena is in command of the meeting. She’s fully in control, and it makes Kara itch to make her _lose_ it – to bend her over and reduce her to the quivering, sobbing mess that she becomes when Kara gives her what she really needs. She gets so distracted by the mental image of _exactly_ how she would do so that she misses the meeting being dismissed, and Lena’s heels are clicking just down the hall when she finally shakes herself out of her daydream.

_Shoot!_

She briefly considers flying out the window and pretending she left half an hour ago when she was supposed to, but in the end she settles for leaning against Lena’s desk and hoping for the best. A few moments later Lena sweeps in, still talking.

“And Jess, make sure that Collins knows I’m on to him. He thinks his little extortion racket has gone unnoticed, but remind him that I completely remade this company once, and I’m not afraid to do it again. He doesn’t scare me.” Kara has to suppress a shiver at the steel in her tone.

She looks up from her phone as her office door shuts behind her with a click, and her reaction to seeing Kara there is notably less positive than before. She sighs deeply through her nose, and her calm expression is betrayed by the irritation in her voice.

“Kara,” She says evenly, circling the desk to set her phone down, “I _told_ you, I don’t have time today. I just got out of the board meeting from hell, and I have a conference call in 10 minutes to ensure that my company doesn’t lose half of its investments.”

Kara has seen Lena stern before. She’s seen Lena stare down her own mother after orchestrating her arrest, seen her face Morgan Edge after he almost had her killed. She’s just spent 45 minutes trying to resist the urge to touch herself listening to Lena dominate a boardroom.

But she’s never seen Lena this stern with _her_.

It makes her flare with the desire, the _need_ to pin Lena to the closest surface and make her fall apart, to fall to her knees and have Lena tell her – _demand_ – what she wants in that cool, unaffected voice. She wants to be of _service_. A small, quiet part of her wants to be used, like a useful tool, like a pawn in one of Lena’s business plans. She _knows_ she can make Lena feel better, and she aches to be allowed to.

But Lena at work is undeterred, and she breezes by Kara to open her laptop and type some notes, clearly waiting for Kara to either apologize or leave. Likely both. But Kara feels rooted to the floor.

“I could help.”

Lena’s jaw clenches. “I appreciate the gesture, but the brute strength of our resident caped heroine isn’t exactly helpful in delicate business relations.” She snaps sarcastically, and Kara has to clutch the back of a chair to keep from swaying precariously at the wave of surprising arousal that hits her at the tone.

Sighing, Lena rubs the bridge of her nose, leaning forward on the surface of her desk.

“Kara…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t snap at you. But I told you earlier, today really isn’t the day to –“ Her apology is sincere, until she finally looks up and sees the state Kara is in. Kara can’t see herself, of course, but it’s easy enough to imagine - she’s never had a very good poker face. What she’s thinking usually shows up loud and clear, and right now, what she’s thinking about is that she’s seconds away from slamming Lena into the wall and taking advantage of the soundproofing she installed a few months ago.

“Kara…” Lena says, a warning in her tone. But there’s an unmistakeable thread of arousal there too, and a tinge of desperation. She wants this, no matter how hard she’s trying to convince herself that she doesn’t.

She needs control.

“I want to help, Lena.” Making her way around the desk to where Lena stands behind it, Kara drops to her knees, nuzzling softly into Lena’s stomach. She lays a gentle kiss there, murmuring into the fabric. “Please. Let me _help_. I’ll…I’ll do anything.” She puts her hands primly behind her back, and realization dawns on Lena’s face. High above Kara, her mouth opens in a quiet gasp.

“…oh.” She says softly, and ever so slowly, a smile graces her lips that makes Kara shiver in anticipation. She slips a finger under Kara’s chin, tipping her head upwards until blue eyes meet green. “Kara…come here.”

Like some invisible string is pulling her up, Kara’s legs move of their own accord until she’s standing in front of Lena, practically quivering with tension. Lena’s brow quirks, and the smile stays on her face as she trails a finger down Kara’s arm and back up. It’s subtly flexed with the effort of not pinning Lena to the desk _right now,_ and Lena let out a tiny, almost hidden sigh of approval.

Lena looks detached, contemplative, but Kara can practically see the wheels turning in her head. Finally, she seems to come to a decision.

“I suppose I could use some…stress relief.” She murmurs, her voice low and dangerous-sounding, and Kara has to resist the urge to just _melt_ in response. It’s a voice that Lena doesn’t use much when they’re alone – it’s generally reserved for people she’s about to destroy – and the newness of it makes it all the more irresistible.

Lena hits the intercom button on her desk, and immediately Jess answers.

“Yes, Miss Luthor?”

“Jess, call James Olsen. Tell him that Kara Danvers is going to be…indisposed for the afternoon. Any excuse will do, you know the drill. And, as for my conference call…” Lena pauses, looking thoughtful, and Kara holds her breath.

“Patch it through to me as soon as it begins.”

“Right away, Miss Luthor.” Used to covering for Kara consistently distracting Lena with lunches and half-days, Jess doesn’t seem to question the strange request, and Kara silently thanks her for it.

Soon they’re alone again in the quiet of Lena’s office, Kara’s super-senses taking a backseat for once as they focus on Lena. On her rapidly quickening heartbeat, the way she shifts slightly to relieve pressure between her legs, the rustle of her ponytail brushing against her dress. The slow, inexorable dilation of her pupils.

Goosebumps erupt on Kara’s skin where Lena’s soft finger blazes its trail again, up her bicep and over her shoulder, across her collarbone, and finally down her chest, where her hand fists in the fabric of Kara’s shirt.

_Yes._

Before she can second-guess herself, Kara surges forward, grabbing Lena’s hips almost hard enough to bruise and pulling her close. Lena can’t hide her sharp intake of breath, the way she instinctively leans into the rough treatment, but when Kara leans in to finally smudge that lipstick all over Lena’s gorgeous mouth, she’s met with thin air.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Lena says as she leans away, white teeth flashing. “Tread carefully, Miss Danvers. I have a long day ahead of me - don’t you  _dare_  ruin my makeup.”

The order sits somewhere at the base of Kara’s skull for a few seconds before it races down directly to her clit. _Miss_ _Danvers_. It makes her flash back to the moment they met, when Lena was full of phrases like _“and who are you, exactly?”_  perfectly paired with eyebrow raises and smirks. The moment that Kara knew her life would never be the same. 

With a knowing smile Lena pulls her desk chair closer and sits down, looking at Kara pointedly in a way that lets her know she’s expected to follow. She sits back, slowly opening her legs, and before she can even think to utter a request Kara has already made her way around the desk and dropped to her knees for the second time, heart pounding a mile a minute. The floor is chilly through the fabric of her pants but it barely registers in the face of Lena’s thighs, slowly parting for her.

Lena herself is the picture of confidence - Kara would almost think she was unaffected by the sight of Kara kneeling for her if it weren’t for the way her knuckles have turned white around the arms of her desk chair from the pressure of her grip.

She lifts her hips slightly, a haughty, expectant look on her face, and Kara reaches up with slightly-trembling hands to slide under her dress, hook around the waistband of her panties, and slowly drag them down. They hit the floor and Kara wants desperately to feel the fabric, to feel how _wet_ Lena must be, but Lena is still looking cool and expectant and she wants more than anything to relieve the tension that still sits in her shoulders. 

Relieving Lena’s tension is what she’s best at.

Drawn like a magnet, Kara moves in, slowly pushing up Lena’s skirt up her spread legs as she goes. She’s just leaning to ghost her lips over Lena’s knee when she’s stopped dead by something sharp digging into her sternum. 

Her eyes trail from Lena’s face, cheeks flushed and eyes laser-focused, down her reclined body with each and every one of its perfect curves. They brush over thighs still covered by dark fabric, with the space between them just out of reach, down her pale calf and –

She can’t help the whimper that escapes when she sees what the obstacle is. 

Lena has stopped her in her tracks by planting a black stiletto directly in the middle of Kara’s chest. It digs into the very centre of her, and of _course_ she could move it. She could even ask nicely, and Lena would probably drop the act, maybe even be a little bit embarrassed about bringing her work persona into the bedroom. But…

Kara can tell that she needs this. Lena’s company, the thing she’s worked so hard to make her own, is spinning out of control, and she clearly needs _something_ to make her feel powerful again.

And, if she’s being honest, there’s something intoxicating about Lena  _not letting her_  do something. 

“I - Lena?” She says, her voice coming out a little broken.

Lena’s voice is liquid metal in her veins.

“Beg for it.”

_Oh, Rao._

Kara has often _urged_ Lena to do things to her in bed, sure, but it’s usually Lena who does the begging - _more, harder, god Kara **please**_ \- and Kara thoroughly enjoys it. This is new, another new thing, and Kara swallows hard to calm her nerves.

She knows she can make Lena feel good, normally. But what if she’s _bad_ at this? 

As if she can sense Kara’s anxiety, Lena softens briefly. She snakes a hand down to squeeze Kara’s hand, which still rests on the top of her thighs.

“Red, yellow, green?” She says in a soft voice, the soft voice of _her_ Lena, and Kara nods, already relieved. The reassurance is good - it makes her remember the moment, remember what Lena needs right now. She needs to feel control, to forget the stupid board and her responsibilities and to have the world bend to her desires, even if it’s just for a little while. Even if it’s just Kara.

And besides, tasting Lena is her favourite activity in the universe. In the end, it turns out that begging for it feels pretty natural. 

Lena’s gaze hardens again, her hand retreating back to its place on her chair and her foot pressing firm.

“Good. Now. Where were we?”

_God, why is this so sexy?_

Taking a deep breath, Kara starts. “Lena, _please_ let me -“

She falters, her throat feeling thick with desire. She’s never been quite as good at this as Lena is – she always stutters out what she wants, feeling overwhelmed, while Lena is able to articulate exactly what she wants in a voice like liquid silk. But Lena has always seemed to appreciate Kara’s efforts, and this is for Lena.

This is for _Lena_.

Kara takes the fact that she’s personally thoroughly enjoying this and buries it deep, deep down.

“Let me taste you? You taste so good, I want –“

“Do you want it?” Lena’s voice betrays nothing, but Kara can hear her stuttering heartbeat, her shortened breaths, and it spurs her on. “Do you want me?”

It’s all so much, Lena’s voice and the heel and the demands, and Kara makes an uncontrollable keening noise as she lurches forward slightly, feeling genuinely desperate. “ _Yes_! God, I want you in my mouth, I want to make you come - I _need_ it, Lena -“

Just as Kara is gathering steam, Lena pushes forward with her heel. It digs into Kara’s skin in a way that might be painful, if they had the red sun lamps on – the thought makes Kara push harder into the pressure with a gasp, craving it somehow, and Lena smiles in satisfaction. Kara swallows her words, her fingers clenching and releasing the fabric of Lena’s skirt as her mouth practically waters. She can see Lena’s cunt, wet and swollen and waiting for her, she can _smell_ it -

Finally, _finally_ , Lena’s resolve seems to break. Her foot slides down Kara’s chest to her abs, dragging along until it finally hits the floor. Inclining her head imperiously, she spreads her legs and leans back.

“Go on.”

Like a horse bolting from the gate, Kara dives in like she’s starving. Even Lena, with her tightly held self control, can’t help the gasp that leaves her when Kara immediately finds her clit, can’t help but arch into her tongue -

But then there’s a hand in her hair, squeezing, _pulling_ until she leaves the hot silky taste of her with a pained whimper. 

“ _Lena_ -“

“Slower.” Lena sounds just the tiniest bit breathless, and her thighs are trembling, but her gaze is steely and sure. 

Kara blinks, licking her lips and digging her nails into Lena’s thighs. “But, I thought - I thought you had a conference call?”

“I do.”

The implication sets in, and Kara can actually _feel_ her own hips stuttering in response to the idea like some kind of Pavlovian muscle memory. Lena is going to take her conference call and fight for the fate of her company, and Kara is going to kneel here under her very open desk and make her come.

“Well?” Lena says, her grip tightening on Kara’s hair and pushing her forward slightly. “Get to work, darling.”

The pet name makes warm tingles accompany the sharp zing of arousal that follows the order, and Kara doesn’t need to be told twice. With Lena’s legs spread as far as the chair will accommodate and the long sleeves of her dress tickling the back of Kara’s neck, Kara is perfectly happy to follow some orders. 

_If Lena wants slow…she’s gonna get it._

For a few seconds, Kara just hovers slightly out of reach, taking in the scene. As hard as she’s working to hide it, Lena is just as wrecked as she is - her breaths are controlled but heavy, and her heart is racing. She’s so wet that there’s a dark, damp patch on the fabric of her dress under her cunt, which is swollen and hot and inviting. Blunt nails scrape hard against her scalp in a clear indication of _‘anytime now’_ , and finally she leans in to take what she’s been craving since she saw Lena walk out of the elevator.

As ordered, Kara starts slow. She starts with tiny bites to Lena’s thighs, little kitten licks to the very edges of Lena’s cunt that do _nothing_ to bring her closer to the edge, but everything to drive Kara insane. She’s teasing herself just as much as she’s teasing Lena – all she wants to do is bury her face in that slickness and feel Lena come around her fingers, but instead she’s performing an exercise in restraint.

Not that it isn’t _insanely_ hot.

Like this, with Lena wanting to be fucked slowly, Kara gets to lose herself in it. Usually Lena is begging to come, for Kara to finish her, harder, _faster_ , but now Kara can take her time. She can spend whole minutes just savouring the heavy taste of her, running her tongue over every inch and then down, down, until she’s _almost_ tracing over –

Lena hisses in surprise, her hips jolting with more force than necessary, and Kara logs it as a victory.

 _Later_.

Lena’s hips twitch again as Kara’s nose brushes her clit, the rustle of fabric around her ears almost covering up her tiny gasp, and Kara grins. She’s just starting to make her way up to give it some attention, applying gentle suction all the way, when the phone rings.

It startles both of them, judging by the way Lena’s back goes ramrod straight for a few seconds before she relaxes again, her hand going back to Kara’s hair. Kara pulls away ever so slightly, looks up at Lena with her face still slick, but Lena doesn’t even glance down at her before she’s hitting the speakerphone button. 

“Yes?” Lena’s voice is cool and unaffected by Kara’s hot breath on her cunt, and Kara suppresses a soft, breathy sound at the power behind it.

“The partners are on the other line, Miss Luthor.” Jess’ voice rings loud and clear in the otherwise silent office and Lena slides a calf over Kara’s shoulder, purposefully digging a shoe into her back. 

“Patch them through.”

Kara can’t stop the moan that rips loose from her chest at the combination of Lena’s silky voice, racing heartbeat, and the way she clenches around Kara’s tongue. She’s rewarded with a harsh tug at her hair, a cool stare, and the passing of a single finger over crimson lips. 

Slowly, she nods in acknowledgement. 

“Gentlemen.” Lena says evenly - a clear power play, aimed with devastating accuracy at the fact that Lena is the only woman in the conversation - and her game begins.

Kara’s game certainly has lower stakes, but in her opinion, it’s much more enjoyable.

As Lena suffers through a long-winded introduction of every single unimportant person on the conference call, Kara drags her nails down the sides of her thighs, gliding her lips over soft skin as she goes. Lena doesn’t shave here, usually because she’s in too much of a hurry, and Kara has always loved feeling the soft hairs against her lips.

She trails kisses and nips over the uneven skin, tongue moving over moles and the occasional faint stretch mark, until even she can’t take the anticipation anymore. She catches bits and pieces of the call, but most of her awareness is concentrated on the task in front of her - namely, doing her best to work Lena up slowly, agonizingly, without giving in to the overwhelming impulse to shove her own hand down her pants for relief. 

She’s always loved the noises Lena makes, almost to the point of obsession, but strangely enough the lack of sounds - the sheer lack of acknowledgement of her pleasure - is driving Kara wild. It makes her want to work harder to pull them out, makes her consider every tiny exhalation and twitch a personal victory.

Lena, for her part, is conducting the conversation with startling clarity for someone whose legs are currently draped over Kara’s shoulders. She doesn’t lose the thread even once, ducking and weaving accusations of incompetency with statistics and barbs of her own - and all with Kara’s head diligently between her legs. In fact, every time she inches closer to orgasm, it seems to empower her – when Kara hooks her arms around Lena’s hips and dips her tongue inside, Lena arches silently, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her grip on Kara’s hair tight enough that Kara can feel the pressure of it, and she manages to cite a laundry list of profit margins from L-Corp’s yearly review afterwards.

How she does it, with her cunt so tight that Kara can feel it like a vice around her tongue and her thighs trembling around Kara’s head, she has no idea.

Focused as she is, the conference call ends without her noticing. It only comes to her attention because the moment she’s hung up the phone Lena readjusts her grip on Kara’s hair, props a still-heeled foot up on the handle of a desk drawer, and proceeds to rides Kara’s face until she comes, loud and messy and shaking.

“Fuck –“ She gasps as Kara moans into her cunt, allowing her mouth to be directed in a harsh rhythm. “ _Fuck_ , Kara –“

It’s the last straw for Kara’s self-control. She shoves a shaking hand down the front of her pants, feeling the fabric tear as her fingers quest mindlessly for her aching clit, and with Lena actively coming in her mouth all it takes is a few strokes for her to follow headlong over the edge. All she can do is groan, grind into her hand, and hold on for the ride until Lena slumps back, trembling and gasping for breath.

When Kara finally pokes her head up, her face slick from the nose down, she’s met with an entirely different Lena. Her head has lolled back, her ponytail mussed, and her hands are still clenched on the arms of her chair. There’s a tear track from her right eye down to her temple, disappearing into her hair, and her breathing is still uneven and heavy.

Besides that, though…her makeup is intact.

“Lena?” Kara says quietly, laying her head on Lena’s lap.

Lena doesn’t answer, but her heartbeat stutters at the sound of Kara’s voice.

Concerned now, Kara crawls up her body, ending up hunched over the chair so that she can see Lena’s face.

“Lena? Baby, you’re crying.”

Lena just nods, her eyes still stubbornly shut. She’s slowly started to curl up, no longer taking up the space she was before, and Kara can sense that desire need for control is over. This is territory she knows well. This, she can do.

Kara scoops her up out of the chair, and Lena - who only minutes ago was thoroughly dressing down a conference call full of entitled men and demanding that Kara beg her for a taste – folds in on herself, wrapping her arms and legs around Kara’s torso like a koala bear and burying her face in the dark space of Kara’s neck. Her heels drop to the floor with two dull thuds.

She nuzzles into Lena’s temple, smelling her familiar shampoo and readjusting her grip, hands hooked under Lena’s thighs. “Tell me what you need.” She murmurs, and Lena’s hands clutch at the back of Kara’s shirt.

“I – Kara, I –“ Her voice is muffled by Kara’s skin, sounding wet and vulnerable. She’s is clearly overwhelmed, and just as she knew what Lena needed before, Kara knows exactly what she needs now. It’s what she always needs after long work days where she needs to keep up the mask of CEO – she needs to be taken care of.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” She whispers. “I’ve got you.”

Lena lets out a muffled sob, heavy with relief and love, and Kara lowers herself carefully onto the vacated chair with Lena straddling her. Gently, she eases Lena’s face out of the safe confines of her collarbone, smoothing her thumbs over her damp cheeks. Her eyes are unfocused, and Kara waits until they clear slightly and Lena’s gaze can meet her own.  

“I’m gonna take care of you.” She says clearly, and immediately, Lena melts. All tension leaves her frame and she slumps forward, letting herself surrender control to someone else for what is likely the first time that day. Her forehead rests on Kara’s shoulder, legs spread over Kara’s lap, her breathing ragged little puffs against Kara’s shirt.

Every time Lena does this, every time she lets herself relax and submit to Kara with complete trust, Kara feels unthinkably lucky. Lucky, and honoured beyond words that someone as incredible as Lena Luthor is willing to give herself over like this. She’s languid, waiting, the long sleeves of her dress draped over Kara’s shoulder, and Kara is going to give her what she needs.

“You did so good today, Lena.” She murmurs, soft kisses drifting up to Lena’s ear. Lena twitches at the praise, her hips canting into Kara’s abs with a tiny whimper as Kara rucks the dress up further until it bunches around her midriff.

“Kara, _please_ –“ She can feel Lena’s heat through her shirt, her moving hips leaving a wet patch all over Kara’s stomach, and the desperation in her voice makes any and all resolve to draw this out melt away.

“Okay, baby. Okay.”

Two fingers find Lena’s entrance, open and ready for her, and the broken noise she makes as Kara pushes inside is all the reward she needs. Lena bears down on them immediately, and she’s so wet that a third finger finds its way in almost accidentally – unable to stop herself anymore, Kara lurches forward and captures her red lips in a messy kiss that is absolutely going to ruin her makeup.

_Worth it._

Lena doesn’t seem to mind – in fact, she bites down on Kara’s lip, panting into her mouth. She’s getting close, Kara can feel it, but she clearly needs more.

“You’ve been working so hard, Lena. You deserve this.” She murmurs into the kiss, and when she curls her fingers on the outstroke Lena moans so loudly that Kara is temporarily worried that Jess will hear them, soundproofing and all.

That thought disappears when Lena arches like a bow, her head falling back and leaving her throat taut and defined. The high collar of her dress still covers more than Kara usually prefers, but she noses her way past the fabric to latch onto the skin around her favourite freckle.

With the spike of pain Lena tightens so much around her fingers that, were she human, she’d have difficulty moving them. As it is, she powers through it, and Lena starts to shake.

“Oh god, Kara, I can’t – I’m so close –“

“You don’t need to hold on for me,” Kara reassures her, kissing the pink mark she’s left on her throat. The vibrations of Lena’s whines make her lips feel funny, and she smiles at the sensation. “You made me feel so good, I want you to come – “

And that’s all it takes. Lena seizes up, her hips slamming down into Kara’s hand the moment she’s given permission. Heat slides down Kara’s palm and over her wrist, staining her slacks – she’s going to have stains all over her clothes, but it’s so worth it because Lena is _still_ coming. Teeth sink into Kara’s skin, muting Lena’s cries until her hips slow down, her cunt still pulsing around three of Kara’s fingers.

Lena comes muffled in Kara’s shoulder, and while teeth don’t leave an indent in Kara’s skin, her mouth leaves a second wet patch on her shirt. Briefly, Kara wonders if she might have bitten through it. If so, she’d honestly consider keeping it as a trophy.

This time around, Lena’s post-orgasmic bliss is more apparent. The tension has melted from her shoulders and she’s breathing more evenly, her heartbeat starting to even out. Her head rolls languidly to the side so that she can look up at Kara, her eyes soft and wet.

Kara rubs a firm hand over her back, making rhythmic circles. “Feel better?”

Lena chuckles tiredly. “Unquestionably. God, all I want to do now is sleep.”

“I can fly us home?” Kara offers, but Lena shakes her head, finally sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. Kara drinks it in, from the now-loose ponytail and smudged lipstick to her stomach, soft and bare under the bunched-up fabric of her skirt.

“No, I can’t. I can’t leave today until this is sorted out.”

Kara nods, a little bit disappointed, but she understands. Lena has a job to do. “Just let me know when you want to leave. I can grab you that coconut curry you like, and get you home faster than your driver.”

“Okay.” Lena nods, but she can’t seem to meet Kara’s eyes when she says it. Kara tilts her chin until their eyes meet, raising a scolding finger.

“Lena! Don’t you dare sleep in your office again. Promise me?”

Lena chuckles tiredly, and finally nods her assent. “Fine. I promise.” She leans in for a few slow kisses, her tongue making quick work of Kara’s stern demeanour.

“I’m going to have to completely redo my face.” She deadpans when they finally separate, and Kara giggles, rubbing at a lipstick smudge that seems to have transferred from Kara’s face to Lena’s jaw.

“I’m sorry.”

Lena takes a deep, cleansing breath. “No, I – thank you. This has been the day from hell, but you…you always know what I need.”

A warm glow sparks in Kara’s chest at the reassurance. This is what she wanted all along – to give Lena a few moments of reprieve. The fact that she herself got off in the process is just icing.

“I’m glad I helped.”

“You did. But, now I have countless hours of work ahead of me, so you really do have to go, darling.”

Nodding, Kara stands, bringing Lena with her. Lena hisses quietly as her bare feet hit the ground and her sore muscles stretch out, and Kara holds her waist until she can step away comfortably.

As soon as she does, Kara’s half-destroyed pants hit the ground.

Lena blinks, a brow arching as her eyeline tracks from Kara’s bare legs to the floor.

“Kara…why is there a hand-shaped hole in your pants?” She asks, arms crossed, somehow communicating dry, scathing amusement despite the fact that she’s still naked from the waist down, her dress bunched up above her bellybutton.

Kara flushes, dipping down to pick them up and hold them closed over her underwear. “I, uh…got a little impatient. Guess I’m flying home in the suit, huh?” She had planned on it anyways, considering both her shirt and her pants are now sporting several slowly-drying stains, but now it looks like it’s going to be completely necessary.

Lena giggles, and pushes on Kara’s chest with a finger. “Go on, Supergirl. Get changed and go buy some new pants.”

Kara doesn’t.

She rushes home instead, stopping on the way to make a few purchases. She cleans her apartment from top to bottom, washes her sheets, and throws open the windows to air the place out. Once everything has been organized, she lays out everything she needs for tonight – a fluffy towel, her laptop, and a brand-new bottle of massage oil.

She ended up buying the sexy kind that’s okay to ingest, just in case, even though it made her burn with embarrassment to make the purchase dressed as Supergirl. It probably would have been easier to just go home and change before going back out to buy it rather than dealing with the knowing look on the cashier’s face when he rings it through, but she takes her plastic bag with as much dignity as she can muster.

Then, she lays the towel out on her bed for later and settles in to watch some home massage how-to videos.

She’s always wanted to learn how to properly massage – her hands are basically tireless, after all, and Lena has a high-stress job. There are ways to help her relax that don’t involve sex, and Kara wants to be good at those too. But she’s always feared hurting her – pushing too hard, hitting the wrong spot - so she spends her afternoon learning about the muscles in the human back and how to not break Lena in half while trying to find her pressure points.

By the time Lena finally calls around 11:30, sounding absolutely exhausted, Kara feels ready.

She picks up Lena’s favourite food and then carries her home in a tight bridal carry, Lena almost dozing in her arms. She looks so peaceful and relaxed that Kara considers just forgetting the whole thing and putting her into bed, but then Lena wakes to the smell of the curry Kara bought and admits that she never did eat lunch.

“How do you _forget to eat_?” Kara asks in disbelief as she snaps apart her take-out chopsticks. “Eating is the best part of the day!”

Lena shrugs, stirring her curry and rice together and taking a bite. “I don’t know, I get distracted. Food is usually the last thing on my mind at work.”

“Remind me to tell Jess that she’s allowed to bully you into eating.” Kara grumbles, and Lena chuckles.

“I’m sure she’ll love that.”

The rest of Lena’s day seems to have gone well, if stressfully. She managed to sort out the problem, although she seems worried that those who have now less-than-willingly left the board are winding up for a counterattack of some kind. Her shoulders get more tense as she talks about it, and Kara takes her empty plate to the sink quietly, leaving Lena to make her tired way to the bedroom.

“Collins was especially vicious. I was almost worried that he’d sway some of the more loyal board members, but in the end I was able to catch him in a few lies and he left with his tail between his legs. Tomorrow is going to be absolute – Kara, why is there a towel on the bed?”

_Shoot!_

Kara had planned on it being a surprise – maybe covering Lena’s eyes and leading her into a candlelit room, with some soft music playing. But she hadn’t had time, and now the reveal amounts to Lena raising an eyebrow in her direction and Kara holding out the bottle of massage oil with a hopeful expression.

“Are you…offering me a massage?” Lena clarifies, and Kara nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah? You’ve had a really tough day, and I figured - I’ve been watching technique videos, and I’m not a professional but I really want to help – oh, and, you’re stripping. Okay!”

Lena, who started divesting herself of her dress about halfway through Kara’s speech, chuckles at Kara’s reaction.

“I honestly can’t think of many things I need more than a massage right now.” She admits, stepping out of it and standing in her bra and –

 _Oh_.

Clearly, Lena did _not_ put her underwear back on after Kara left.

Lena’s grin is all too knowing, and Kara quickly busies herself with changing into comfortable sleep shorts in the hopes of hiding her blush. When she turns back around Lena is naked, her hair down and draped over a shoulder, and she’s already lying on the towel. She arranges her arms so that they’re folded under her head, and Kara has to shake herself to keep from just _staring_.

_Calm down. This is a completely selfless, nonsexual massage. This is for Lena._

Her entire lower body seems to pulse in protest.

Climbing carefully onto Lena’s lower back and straddling, Kara applies a dollop of oil to her hands and rubs them together to warm them up.

“Can you put your hands at your sides? Just while I do your shoulders. It keeps your muscles from tensing so much.”

Lena dutifully moves her arms, and Kara spreads her legs further so they can slip into the space. The position isn’t difficult for her physically, but it definitely puts more pressure on certain places that make it more than a little distracting.

“Like this?” Lena breathes, and Kara swallows hard.

“Yeah. Perfect.”

Kara can _feel_ the shiver that hits Lena’s spine at the praise.

When she finally spreads her oiled hands over Lena’s shoulders, gently digging into the tense muscle at the base of her neck, Lena’s moan is so pornographic that Kara has to pause and take a few deep breaths. Her overwhelming impulse is to grind her hips into Lena’s back, but it passes after a few seconds, and she keeps going.

“Oh god, Kara that’s – that’s _amazing_.” Lena’s praise is muffled by the duvet but Kara hears it anyways, and she silently thanks Rao that she did her homework. She presses into a pressure point just below Lena’s neck and she tenses for a second with the slight discomfort, but then the tension dissolves and she exhales in a rush.

“How are you _doing_ that?”

Kara’s hands move to her shoulder blades, kneading the muscle around them. “I, uh…I watched some videos.”

Lena hums in acknowledgement. “Can you go lower?”

Gulping, Kara nods. “Whatever you want.”

Slick hands land on the middle of Lena’s back, spreading more oil and digging in with her thumbs. Lena groans again, her lower body shifting.

“Harder, please?” She asks quietly, and Kara obeys immediately. She can hear a racing heartbeat and she’s too distracted to suss out whether it’s hers or Lena’s, because Lena keeps making these little mewling noises every time Kara moves her hands, and she’s started to tilt her hips up into Kara’s in a way that makes it a little hard to breathe.

It’s an exquisite kind of torture, this massage. She smooths her hands over Lena’s skin, soft and shiny in the low light, and Lena is making all these hot little noises, asking for it harder and directing Kara where to rub next. All of Kara’s focus is caught up in using the exact right amount of pressure, in ignoring how Lena keeps spreading her legs and asking Kara to go lower until she’s practically massaging her ass – no, she’s _definitely_ massaging her ass.

She has two handfuls of Lena’s ass in her grasp, and Kara is pretty sure she’s wet, and she couldn’t dream of making a move when Lena is this tired but _oh sweet Rao -_

 “Kara?” Lena rasps, her face buried in the mattress and her fists curled in the sheets.

“Yeah?” Kara answers, her voice high and strangled.

“…green.”

_Oh, thank god._

Lena’s legs spread properly and she braces her knees on the bed, her hips in the air and her face in the pillows. It’s a clear invitation, and Kara takes it. Knowing her control is tenuous as it is, she leans over quickly and hits the switch for the red sun lamps. As the crimson glow lights up the room and the blinds close she relaxes, knowing that the only control she needs to exercise now is mental.

Draping herself over Lena’s back and sliding one hand to rest near her cunt, the wet kisses she spreads over Lena’s shoulders taste like the massage oil, thick and slightly floral. It’s actually sort of hot, the oil slicking her face and making it difficult to find a grip. Her fingers finally move up to plumb through the even slicker skin between Lena’s thighs, and she gasps into her shoulder.

“You’re so wet…”

Lena is _soaked_. Two fingers slip in effortlessly, and Lena moves her hips into the intrusion with a breathy noise.

“For you. Just for you.“ She breathes, almost to herself, and the words affect Kara more than she’d like to admit.

Slowly, carefully, she fucks Lena from behind with all the love she has. The usual frantic pace they keep is gone, and a slower, less hurried energy permeates the room – Kara presses kisses into Lena’s spine, holding her hips up as she spreads wider and softly asks for more fingers, _more fingers_ –

Finally, she’s fully 4 fingers deep, and Lena asks again.

It makes Kara pause, glancing down at her hand to make sure she isn’t imagining it. Everything from her pointer to her pinkie is currently distractingly buried in grasping heat, and Lena still -

“I need you inside me,” Lena is gasping, and Kara can hear in her voice that she’s close to tears – the good kind, the kind that come to her when she’s overwhelmed by good feelings, but they always make Kara desperate to give her whatever she wants.

“I am inside you.” Kara says into the skin of Lena’s lower back, trying to be comforting.

“I need _more_ ,” Lena whispers, and Kara frowns, flexing the fingers she has inside her already. It seems like so much, Kara’s hands aren’t exactly small and Lena is so tight -

“Lena – I have 4 already, I don’t –“

“Kara, _please_ –“ Lena is almost sobbing, sounding raw and half-wild. “ _I want more of you –“_

“Okay.” Kara is nodding, not entirely sure what she’s agreeing to but wanting, _needing_ to give Lena what she’s asking for. The urgent sounds coming from Lena’s mouth drive her to action, deciding to follow her instincts on this one. “Okay, hold on –“

She grabs the oil from the nearby bedside table and squirts more on her half-buried hand, giving a few cursory pumps to spread it around. Lena is breathing wetly into the blanket, her hips in the air, just waiting. Waiting for whatever Kara decides to give her.

“Relax, okay? I’ve got you.” The phrase never fails to make Lena a submissive pile of mush, and this time is no different. Lena nods, whimpering as Kara finally, painstakingly works her thumb inside her.

“Yes, _yes_ , Kara, it’s good, it’s _so_ _good_ …” Had she been standing, Kara’s legs probably would have given out at the pure, raw _pleasure_ in those words, rasped out in Lena’s voice. Her own voice is shaking when she speaks next, determined to take care of her girlfriend.

“I need to know if I’m hurting you.” She says, trying to even out her tone, and Lena’s reaction is immediate.

“No, god, it’s – _please_ , don’t stop, I want it, I _want_ it to hurt –“

 _God._ The frantic energy coming from Lena is overwhelming, but she’s still holding on, still waiting on Kara for the next move.

Kara, never one to disappoint, pulls Lena’s hips closer so that she’s spread over her lap. Lena clearly enjoys the show of strength, as well as the position change – her toes curl and she stretches further forward like a cat, the dimples in her lower back flexing. Now with a firmer grip, Kara moves her hand in tiny increments, curling her fingers gently after every inch.

Her knuckles hit slick skin and she pauses, but Lena tries to slam her hips back to take more, and Kara grunts at the pressure. Her cunt is spread so wide around Kara’s hand, god, she’s going to take _her entire hand_ -

“What colour –“ She starts, but she’s cut off immediately.

“Green, green, god, _I’m_ _so fucking green_ –“

Kara’s knuckles slip inside with surprisingly little effort, and Lena’s scream is loud enough to make Kara consider moving apartments rather than ever facing her neighbours again. But _Rao_ , is it worth it. Her hand is inside Lena up to the wrist, her fingers curling and uncurling inside the scorching core of her, and Lena is crying something into the mattress that sounds like “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ –“ – and so she does.

She fucks Lena slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, the pads of her fingers pressing until she finds a soft, full patch that makes Lena clench so hard that Kara feels it in her bones. She’s found it before, but never like this, never with her fist inside Lena’s body and five whole fingers available to make it sing.

“Oh god, I’m –“ Kara can feel her pulsing, so tight that it almost hurts, and she bites down on one of the dimples in her lower back, spreading 4 fingertips over that spot and pushing gently.

“Let go, Lena.”

Let it never be said that Lena can’t listen to instructions.

Her body arches into the bed, her whole being convulsing around Kara’s hand, and she _lets go_. She comes in waves – all over herself, and Kara’s hand, and her legs, and the bedspread. She barely seems cognisant of what’s happening, clearly too wrapped up in the orgasm that’s somehow _still happening_ , and Kara can’t hold off the small, sympathetic orgasm that rips through her at the feeling of Lena pulsing around her wrist, the warmth of her come still dripping over her thighs. The indisputable physical evidence that she made Lena feel good.

Finally it seems to taper off, leaving Lena shaking for the second time that day. Kara runs a comforting hand up and down her spine, murmuring comfort into her skin, until she finally releases her hold on the blankets and relaxes onto the bed, completely boneless. The spot under her face is soaked with tears and saliva, her face is all red, and she looks absolutely blissed.

“Pull out, please?” She asks, her voice hoarse.

Kara does, slowly, hyperaware of every twitch and inhalation until her fingers finally slip free and Lena collapses completely. She carefully gathers her up, rolling her away from the wet spot on the mattress and letting Lena curl into her. She immediately attaches herself to Kara’s side, wiggling until she’s more or less on top of her and nuzzling into her sweaty neck. With the red sun lamps on, Kara can actually feel the comforting weight of her, like a security blanket with wandering hands.

Lena always needs a lot of affection after intense sex like this, so Kara wraps her arms around her and spreads her hands over her back. She kisses the salty tear tracks from Lena's face, continues her massage on a smaller scale to maximize skin-to-skin contact. For a few minutes she thinks that Lena might have fallen asleep, but eventually she stirs, offering her lips for a real kiss. One kiss turns into several, deep and slow, and Kara feels a little hazy with Lena's tongue in her mouth.

“Well. I certainly wasn’t expecting that when you brought me home.” Lena says when they finally break apart, clearing her sore throat.

“Me neither,” Kara says quite honestly, and Lena turns to look at her with a hint of concern.

“Was that okay? I know we haven’t exactly…done that before. It just –“

“Oh my god, Lena, it was _so_ okay. Like, really really, a lot, _very_ much okay.” Kara rushes to reassure her. She _definitely_ wants to do this again, and she hopes that the sentiment is sufficiently communicated by her usual inarticulate words.

Lena slumps back, apparently sufficiently soothed. The relaxation comes back, and Kara spends a few warm moments just basking in it – in Lena’s even breathing, the strong sound of her heartbeat and the soothing smell of sex and Lena’s perfume and the massage oil, which is now all over Kara’s bed. _I'm gonna need new sheets again._

“Did that help you forget your terrible day?” She finally asks, and Lena stirs as if she’d been about to fall asleep.

“What terrible day?” She says, a cute, drowsy grin on her face, and Kara laughs.

_Mission accomplished._


End file.
